


Nunvill and feelings

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Tumblr Angst Sentence Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Tumblr Angst Sentence prompt: "I just wanted to be normal!" + Klance (Keith to Lance)Late nights walking around the castle lead to an obscure encounter.





	Nunvill and feelings

*****

There’s something about the still of night that settles with him.

He’s not sure if it’s the quiet, how the only sound he hears is the one of his own breathing, his own feet shuffling on the tiled floor.

Maybe it’s the dark, only the blue fluorescence lights overhead guiding his way, interlaced with glimpses of starlight seeping through tinted windows.

He’s not sure, but something about it calls to him, has been calling ever since he was back on Earth, his feet planted in sand and the cold night air chilling him to his bones.

Sleep is scarce and fitful when it comes to Keith, more so lately than ever before, so he’s taken to wandering the hallways, trying to find sense of the tangles in his head.

What he didn’t expect was to see another pair of feet walking towards him, clashing onto another body before he could ponder who they belonged to.

“Ow, dude! What the quiznak-“

Keith looked up, locking eyes with a wincing Lance that was rubbing the spot on his shoulder where Keith’s head had collided to.

Keith could’ve sworn he saw this… _haunted_ look on Lance’s face for a second, eyes hollow and lips tugged into an apathetic line, before his face lit up, going straight into his dramatic antics that Keith was so used to by now.

“Could you warn a guy next time before you go smashing your head onto him?”

He shrugged, mumbling a quick sorry, mentally figuring out ways to escape this situation.

Lance talked a little more before his eyes settled onto Keith’s face, an eyebrow quirking.

“So why are you up at this time anyway?”

“Can’t sleep” Keith shrugged. It was true, and to the point.

“You too huh” he heard Lance mumble, gaze downcast before he perked back up again, a coy smirk on his mouth and a glint in his eyes that Keith knew by no meant nothing good.

“Well, there’s only one thing left to do when insomnia strikes” Lance grinned, taking a hold of Keith’s hand before he could even question Lance’s motives, tugging him forward with a quick walk.

When did they come to this?

When did they go form spitting venomous words to each other to…this? To holding each others hand down dark hallways, to holding each others gaze longer, smiling more, talking more?

It’s not that Keith disliked it-quite the contrary, having Lance become a constant in his everyday life felt comfortable, brought an instinctive smile to his mouth that he never thought he could sport.

Was this what friendship was? Or was this just a Lance thing? What exactly were they?

He didn’t have time to question it further, before Lance came to a halt in front of an opened door, catching Keith off guard as he stumbled to a stop, nearly toppling onto Lance’s back.

Lance let go of Keith’s hand, switching the lights of the room on and striding in it with a purpose.

“Lance…why are we in the kitchen?”

Lance said nothing, choosing instead to go to the back end of the counters, opening up a cabinet Keith could’ve sworn he never even noticed before.

He walked besides Lance, taking notice of the item Lance took a hold of and tugged out of the cabinet, raising it in front of Keiths’ face with a knowing smirk.

“Wait…is that nunvil?!” Keith asked, observing the light blue bottle coloured with flowers, a soft pink liquid swirling inside it.

“That is nunvill indeed” Lance grinned, securing his grip on the bottle as he walked outside the kitchen and back into the hallway.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking but it’s probably a bad idea-“

“I’m always full of bad ideas” Lance shrugged, as he began to walk away, “Now are you up for some late night stargazing or?”

Keith sighed, following after Lance with a small sprint.

He just hoped they wouldn’t get in _too much_ trouble.

***

It’s a few hours later and a few chugs of nunvill after, that finds them sitting on the steps of the observation deck, a glass-covered wall ahead of them giving them a full view to the expanding space around them, coloured planets and glinting stars all around, feeling so familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

Lance, not really much to Keith’s suprise, was chatty when tipsy. But he was also chatty when not-tipsy so Keith wasn’t sure what he expected, really.

He talked about space, about hair, about how Keith should ‘go visit a space hairstylist. Anything would be better than sporting a mullet’ and whatnot.

There was an eventual quietness, both of them content to just drown in their own thoughts for a while.

“So why were you up anyway?” Lance asks after a while, eyes still locked to the window, his fingers toying with the bottle of nunvill.

“I told you, I couldn’t sleep.”

Lance eyed him for a moment, expression unreadable to Keith.

“No, why were you _really_ up? Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Keith’s first instinct was to avert the question, set his defences up and cower. It wasn’t..it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Lance. 

 

It’s just that he couldn’t trust himself.

 

But there were blue eyes locked onto him, and a warmth besides him that combined with liquid courage made him sigh, shutting his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I…I don’t really sleep much. There’s so much going on inside my head that if I try and sleep the thoughts won’t let me and, it’s…hard.” he tried, his tongue stumbling over the words, unused to expressing the emotion that was constantly lodged in his throat.

“I’m not, normal. I don’t _feel_ normal, not with all of _this_ ” Keith waved his hand towards the windows and the Castle, “and not before it either. I always felt that there’s something off, something-something wrong with me and I couldn’t figure out what or why” he continued, his chest tightening with every word, heart beating faster.

“It’s just been so hard, I’ve always had so many questions about who I am and where I belong and what I’m just-what I’m doing with my life and it felt so hopeless so often and then we got thrown into this intergalactic fight and suddenly I discover that I am weird, I am the odd one out that kids used to bully me about, I am the fuck-up that I thought I was, hell, I’m not even _human_ not entirely I just-“

he sighed, rubbing at his eyes and hoping he wouldn’t feel them wet to the touch.

“I just wanted to be normal…but I guess I was asking for too much” he concluded, and yeah, his eyes were brimming with tears now.

Damn nunvill. Damned feelings.

In his frenzy, he never noticed Lance moving, not until he felt a hand cover his where it was resting on the floor, warm fingers interlacing with his, Lance’s body turned towards him.

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re not normal.”

Keith rolled his eyes, feeling the tears escaping at the action.

“Well ok, thanks-“

“Nothing about this situation is normal” Lance continued, “You’re just, you’re trying so hard to find answers to open-ended questions and it’s hard but you’re here and you’re trying your best, and no matter what you’re still…you.”

He brought his other hand to gently flick Keith’s forehead, a small smile on his lips.

“You’re our resident emo mullet king. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. So what if you’re half alien or weird or whatever?”

Keith snorted, a small smile finding itself on his lips, tears still streaming down his face.

“You do have a place you belong in, and it’s right here,” Lance huffed, nodding towards the Castle, “and no one can or will ever take that from you. And it’ll always be here, wether you find answers to your questions or not.”

Lance looked down for a minute, before locking eyes with Keith, the starlight reflecting off of him as he did, casting shapes and illuminations onto his skin.

“It’s a weird situation and just…it’s okay to vent and want help in times like that, okay?”

Keith could do little else but nod, the warmth on his face matching the one in their interlaced fingers, tears steadily coming to a halt.

 

They stayed like that for a while, content in each others’ quiet presence, giving Keith time to slowly recollect himself.

There was comfort in the way Lance had looked at him, and even if he offered no solutions, he offered him something Keith direly needed-a reaffirmation that he _belonged._

“So..why were you awake?” Keith asked eventually.

Lance shrugged.

“I was actually just up to get some water and stumbled upon your mopey butt”

It felt like a lie, the way Lance’s shoulders stiffened, how his eyes were locked onto the sky ahead of them.

Keith decided not to push it, but squeezed Lance’s hand a little tighter, in hopes of seeing another smile on the boy’s lips.

******

**Author's Note:**

> That's angst prompt #1! Writing Keith sad physically hurts my dudes :')
> 
> Tumblr: dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com (I'm still accepting prompts if you'd like to send me some or just talk about space and stuff~)


End file.
